The Awesomely Epic DBZ Day!
by Espeon804
Summary: Prepare to read the most inaccurate, most terrible, cancerous DBZ fanfic in your life. Today in the world of Dragon Ball Z... Goku had an awesome day. What could happen? Many unrelated plots and confusion awaits! Countless fights! Ridiculous plot twists! Characters that are completely OOC! Read and find out just how bad you have wasted your life laughing at stupidity...


**A/N:** **Espeon804 here!**

 **Yes, that's right. I'm going against my protest and debates going through my poor head to write this cringe-filled and cancerous horribly written fanfic!**

" **Girls write terrible fanfiction! Don't read them!"**

 **Alrighty then. If that is what you think then fine. I'm going to purposely ignore all the character's personality and the story and make this terrible!**

 **Because I feel like it.**

 **I never wrote like this. Even at 12.**

 **I'm 17, wasting my life doing this pointless thing.**

 **So how about it? I'm going to ignore all mistakes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBGT. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama. I'm just a 17-year-old girl wasting her life doing this cancerous fanfiction that is so horribly written it will make you hit the back button if you are not well enough to handle it!**

 **WARNING, THIS TERRIBLE FIC MAY CAUSE;**

 **1\. Uncontrollable laughter**

 **2\. Grammar Nazi spam**

 **3\. Eye rolling**

 **4\. Facepalming**

 **5\. Confusion**

 **6\. Regret**

 **7\. Despair**

 **8\. Stupidity**

 **9\. Minutes of your life wasted**

 **10\. Agony**

 **11\. Cringing**

 **12\. Cancer**

 **-Espeon804 (Pronounced as "ehs-spEE-on eight- oh- four") I put that there just because. :P**

* * *

 **\- The Awesomely Epic DBZ Day! -**

Once upon a time in a land that no one really cares abut since it is DBZ, an alien warrior stands tall among the shining son with other aliens… and peiple… and half alines. His name is Sun Wukong - actually Son Goku, a Saiyan warrior who is awesome and epic. even though he us stuoif.

He use to have a mokey tail but it wuis cut off by Kami when he was 15 so he doesn't have it anymore. He has a friend named Vegeta who had one too but it was cut off when Vegeta was 29 so now they look like people with unkempt and wild hair like other Saiyans.

Goku has two sons; Gohan and Goten. His wife ChiChi is a toltal jerkm always complaining about how much he trains but he vant help it because he is an Saiyan and he loves to fight and stuff.

His friend Vegeta has one son namd Trunks who in the past apeared friom the futute as an epic guy but now years later in present time this kid trunks is a spoiled brat. That is what many think anyway. He never had a tail nor did Goten because the original author **(A/N: Not me, Akira Toriyama)** completly forgot that Saiyans had tails. Veget'as wife is Bulma, a brillient inventor who had known Goku since he was a kid.

Goku and Vegeta are naturally rivals and has been since they first fought.

Now they are both ssj gods when they meet Beerus the God of Destruvtuon and Whis who loved to eat mnay eart-foods and drinks and snacks until one day he discovers diabetes. And gets fat. Maybe Beerus will get that as well if gods can get that kind of stuff,

So one day they are all having fun at the Ka,me house with Raoshi and Oolong the pig and Puar. Yamcha is chilling at the beach and Krillin is most likely dead somewhere since he always dies so no body cares.

"Hey ChiChi!" Goku waves a hand at his demanding wife who carries baby Pan, Gohan's daughter, in her arms. "Mind if I take Goten with me to train?"

ChiChi gives Goku a nagry look which always scares him because ChiChu gets loud and scary when angry. "No way Goku! I won't let your training get in the way of our son's education! Thanks to you, Gohan considers that Pan should be trained one day! No wau! I want my Goten and Pan to be young and smart people like Gohan!"

"But because of all that studying you fored him to do, he's a total nerd and weak! He even got skinny thanks to Videl!"

Videl who happens to be thgere glares at Goku hatefully.

"That's it Goku! I say no training Goten and that's final!" she gies bye-bye.

Goku frowns. This was never easy and forever it could be.

Vegeta is laughing at the situation.

"It;s not funny! I'm sure you hate it when Bulma yells at you all the time like thgat!" Goku snaps.

"Well, unlike you I fight back/" Vegeta points out quickly which beats Goku's prtest down like a snadwhich being beaten with a naseball bat. He flies off to somewhere.

Today is a great day for ebeywhelne. Even Vegeta, because he wikk be able to fight Goku again and beat him once and for all!

It may just be the best DBZ say ever!

Goku arrives at the CKsike Corp and spits Bulma. "Oh! Hi Bulma!" Goku pleasnemt says with hkee. "Have you seen ChiChi?'

" nky yet." Bulma relies. "But Vegeta is here. You know how he is. Always ttaingj nkn-stop. You can join jkm but you better no break anything!"

"Okay!" Goku cheers and rockets from the ground.

"He's gonna break skethin." Bulma rolls her eyes. "Saiyans. Always SK destructive." She walks off somewhere.

Goku runs around looking for the Prince of Saiyans. Then he finds him! Victory! He wVes. He is very happy now. "Hiiiiii! Wanna spar?"

Vegeta glares at the clown. "Immature fool." He crises his arms and wLks up to the low-class. "So youbsiwb to fight me? Then so be it-!"

He is punches on the face and flies Mike a rocket! bam! He host a tree! Ouchies for the monkey prince!

"Darn you idiot!" Vegeta roads. "I was t finish yet you ignorant fool!"

"Not nice!"

"I never was nice!" Vegeta pouts like a little child. "I never saw my daddy since I was boy." He starts to vry like baby.

"Aw. Sounds like somebody wants some ice cream!"

"I HATE .!" Vegeta snaps and he flks off to blah whatever.

"Heh! I wanna fight u veggies!" Goku calks but Vegeta never returned. "Aw. What can k do now?"

"I will soar with you dad!" Gohan volunteers.

"Ew. No way. You're already weak and Videl makes you skinny. Go fight with Hercule. He should be a challenge for you!" Goku flies off Gain.

"Oh… okay dad." Gohan .utters. As soon as Goku is out of earshot he adds "jerk."

"Who's a jerk?" Picolo appears!

"My daddy." Gohan sniffs asnif he is about to cry like he always did when he was 4 because she was such a timid weak boy.

"Nooooo!" Piccolo shouts in frsr. "I am your daddy!"

"Daddy?" Gohan repeats happy like and he hugs Piccolo. "My awsoke daddy!"

Goku knows he can't fight Vegeta because he is mean. So he decides toblooo fro the Drahih Balkd to make a wishnof whatever.

'Yayya! Shenron! Coke out now!?"

They glow and the dragon appears. "speksd your wish SNF itbwikk come true! Their are limited however."

"I wish that this day is the best ever!"

Shenron roars and his eyes gloe red. "Your wish has been greanyed. Farewell until next time you wish to revive Krillin."

"Okay?$" Goku waves and flies off. This day wikk be awesome!

He arrives back home and meets giyen. "Hey Gotten. Wabba spar?$

" okay!' Goten cheers and goes off to fight his daddy. Even chichu say nothing because of the epic wish Goku make.

"Nuuuuu!" Vegeta apperad and tackles Goten. "KAKAROT, Y U NO SPAR WITH MI?"

"you said bo!" Goku reminds the stubborn guy.

"Forget about mini-kakarot and fight moi npe!' Vegeta demands.

"Yaaaay!" Goku kicks Goten away and he fights Vegeta hard.

"Stop right there Goku!' Piccolo arrives looking very angry.

" oh! What's up Big Green!' Goku waves like a silky person.

"Shutbup! U are a terrible faturt! Youbdersevr no Gohan or gotten!" They are my sums bow!'

"Nooo! You can't take my sons!%' goku I'd cinfused. This is suppose to be the best day ever!$" he thinks SNF an idea hits him. "Let's throw a party!'

" yaaaaaay!" Vegeta and Piccolo cheers.

"Igr cream!" Goten claps.

"Nu! I hate ice cream!' Vegeta shouts and flee crying because he's a baby too. " there's too muvj of it everywhere! The numbers of it is OVET 9,000!'

'Wait!' Goku flies after Vegeta with everyone else. " we can have sushi and stuff! You don't have to beat vice cream all the time!%

"There's everywhere! It'OGER 9,000!"

"HRS GOIBG CRZY!" Piccolo screans.

"OVER 9,000! OVER FREAKIN' 9,000!"

"Actually that was a mistake. The number it's actually OVER 8,000!" gohan Pont's out.

"SHUT UP YOU NERD!' piccolo snapdm

" but-' gohan is interrupted.

"NEEEEERRRRRRRD!" Piccolo screnas.

"Hey!' gohan protest.

" listen to tour daddy!$" piccolo shouts powerfully because he realkybis Gohan s daddy. Goku sucks.

"OVET 9_000!" And then Vegeta explodes.

"Gat was some interesting fireworks!" Beerus appear and he had lots of pudding cups because he is obssessed with them. "Earth will be saved!'

"Yaaaaaay!" Goku saved the day!

THE END!

* * *

 **A/N:** **What? I'm still alive? I survived!**

 **You see, I do my fics on my phone so you know how stupid autocorrect is. It saved misspelled words. So when I type "will' too fast it ends up corrected as " wikk"**

 **XD**

 **This is the results of me allowing the phone to act retarded and ignoring the personality of characters!**

 **Grammar Nazis are welcome to spam this story because I hate this!**

 **Flames are welcome because I nearly died from typing this!**

 **I wonder if this will end up in Bad Fanfiction Theater?**

 **Well, besides that. If you wish to have your cancer cured you may look at my non-cancerous but fic "The Wrath of the Earthling Saiyan". This is a fic about what happens if Goku joins his brother Raditz.**

 **Beware. The only chapter I regret and might heavily edit is 13. The rest are awesome. People seem to like it. It isn't that great… I think… well, you check it out and decide for yourself. I judge myself heavily and people tell me not to do that. XD**

 **Go ahead AND REVIEW! Especially about my stupidity.**


End file.
